


still into you

by TwentyOnePhan



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, for all of sv nation 😽, i dont know what a songfic is and at this point im too afraid to ask, i think ?, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOnePhan/pseuds/TwentyOnePhan
Summary: Post Pied PiperDinesh reflects on how far he and Gilfoyle have came together since Pied Piper ended
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	still into you

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!!! first fic in dilfoyle tag go me!! i love these boys more than anything so excited to finally post for them!!
> 
> this is heavily inspired by still into you by paramore as you’ll see so mega shoutout to mae for opening my third eye w ur playlist 😽

Sometimes, in the sleepless hours of early morning, Dinesh got to thinking; to which Gilfoyle would roll his eyes and chastise him for letting shit get to him and Dinesh would tell him to _fuck off_ and something else about how not everyone can be a robot like him, as he poured their morning coffee. 

It wasn’t always bad - although it was mostly always about work or a midlife crisis or something like that - but Dinesh sometimes found himself getting sentimental. Usually about the snoring demon of a man laying beside him. Dinesh would watch him, his exposed chest rising and falling as he slept like the dead, and think about their journey together, how they went from begrudging housemates at the hacker hostel to owning their own company together (which was thriving, by the way. Dinesh always knew they’d thrive separated from Pied Piper) 

_can’t count the years on one hand that we’ve been together_

He’d known Gilfoyle for an alarmingly long time, almost half his life - how they’d gone this long without killing each other was a miracle in itself. It was bittersweet how long they’d spent entangled in each other, slowly becoming more and more intertwined until they became a unit, a team; _Dinesh and Gilfoyle. You couldn’t get one without the other (whether one wanted it or not)_ This proved itself true, much to the horror of both parties, after Pied Piper inevitably crumbled. Landing a new job was easy, they had probably the best resumes the company in question would ever receive and besides, they were just in the background of Pied Piper, not the public face like Richard, they wouldn’t be remembered nor blamed for it’s mysterious downfall. No, the awful part was when Dinesh was procrastinating turning down job offers for reasons he couldn’t himself work out until one night it hit him. He had pressed the Dial button before he had even registered what he was doing. 

“Have you accepted anything”

There had been silence on the other end, going on a beat too long, dancing the line been awkward and telling.

“No” came Gilfoyle’s quiet reply. Dinesh only sighed.

The.. _thing_ between them, be it rivalry, friendship or anything else Dinesh forced himself not to think about, had become too big for them to ignore anymore. Whether they liked it or not, they were stuck with each other, the line for remaining a normal relationship had been crossed long ago, maybe it never even existed at all, and now they were left undeniably attached to each other. Hell, Dinesh couldn’t even any accept the growing number of offers in his inbox, even though he knew they were everything he’d dreamed of from the start - good money meant he’d get rich, wealth means publicity, he’d find a nice model to settle down with, their kids would be geniuses and beautiful and he’d live comfortably for the rest of his stupid life but no, he just couldn’t bring himself to settle because… 

Because Gilfoyle wouldn’t be there. 

And that was the unfortunate truth, which sounded just as crazy in his own head and would probably sound even crazier if he could bring himself to admit it out loud.

The lingering feeling that had clung to the back of his mind as he stared at emails that he should be replying to was because of _him_ because why fucking wouldn’t it be. God, Gilfoyle was literally ruining his life and he wasn’t even aware of it this time. Dinesh hated him. But he knew deep down that that wasn’t true, but he just couldn’t bring himself to even try and begin to name the feeling for what it actually was

And thus continued their story, deepening their entanglement within the other. By this point it was a wasted effort trying to fight it, so they carried on together, side by side. Dinesh and Gilfoyle. Now co-founders of their very own company and along the way had somehow (finally) gotten around to addressing those feelings that had been eating the other up inside. Their relationship, if you could even call it that, at the beginning had been rocky, Dinesh could admit, but they soon found their rhythm and how to work with each other without burning out and taking their only money source with them and then, against all odds, life began working out for the two of them.

_i need the other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better_

Dinesh took a quiet sort of pride in knowing that he was one of the sole people Gilfoyle trusted. He’d never go publicly boasting about, he knew that Gilfoyle would absolutely kill him and they’d never find his body, but whenever his husband looked at him in that certain sort of way he’d never seen before, that soft, emotional look Gilfoyle hated when he brought up, or when he trusted Dinesh was telling the truth at the doomed Pied Piper launch or when he’d quietly tell him something in the dark of the night, letting himself become vulnerable, Dinesh felt a strong warmth spreading over his chest, clenching his heart and squeezing tight and he smiled to himself.

It was stupid but he took as a personal victory, the knowledge that he was one of the only people to know what Gilfoyle teenage self looked like, or know that Gilfoyle wrote angsty poetry on his bad days or see Gilfoyle take his medication. It took him like, 5+ years of knowing him and hell, in some case, being married to him, to get to see Gilf’s softer side but everytime his defence would fall a little more, tender light shining through the cracks of his icy, apathetic exterior, Dinesh felt like he was doing something right. 

Taking care of Gilfoyle was a task he was yet to get used to, but he had done a pretty good job adapting to it over the years. From literally never touching Gilfoyle for their first year of friendship to having to play with his hair to calm him down after a long day, yeah, one could say it’s been a developing journey for the both of them. Not that Dinesh would have it any other way, don’t get him wrong; sometimes the only thing getting him through the day was knowing they’d both end up piled on the couch, wrapped around each other and insulting whatever shitty show they’d stuck on TV. It was the little things. 

In the end, Gilfoyle turned out to be a pretty affectionate person, much to Dinesh’s immense surprise. Well, more like an affectionee _(Was that even a word? Affectioner?Affection-receptor?)_ Anyway, the man craved physical affection like some touch starved feral cat. After Gilfoyle deemed Dinesh safe to be more than his stoic self around, he slowly began instigating way more physical affection Dinesh thought he was even capable of. 

It started out small, simple - a hand on the small of his back as they walked into work or as he brushed past him, or holding hands in the dead of night (He blushed like a schoolgirl, Dinesh remembers with glee) Then it progressed slowly but surely and now he’s constantly hanging around Dinesh for attention if he’s in the right mood for it, which is more often than not nowadays. Like when a dying cat gets all cuddly and sweet in their old age, even though they’ve been a literal demon all their life. 

Over the years Dinesh has learned the following: Gilfoyle loves having his hair played with, he secretly loves it when Dinesh carries him so he’ll purposefully (or pretend to, Dinesh sees right through him) fall asleep on the sofa so Dinesh will carry him to bed, _he’s the little spoon_ and if Dinesh’s lap is mostly unobstructed, he will lay his head or feet or entire goddamn body in it. Dinesh will sigh but they both know he wouldn’t trade it for the world 

Taking care of Gilfoyle, making him feel better, being able to do sappy shit for him, is like, the highlight of his life now. It’s awful. He didn’t know how he had managed get so attached to this hedonistic, apathetic, racist, overall asshole satanist but here he was, lying in their bed beside him, in their house, thinking about their journey together and, it’s kinda crazy and most definitely not how he thought his life would turn out but, somehow, as he watches his husband’s hand reach out mid-sleep to grab onto him, he kinda loves it way more than any billionaire status or model wife or mega mansion. 

_it’s not a walk in the park to love you darling, but when our fingers interlock, can’t deny you’re worth it_

Not that everything was suddenly perfect between them now. _God, no_. They still bickered and argued like, everyday, without fail. And when they fought, _they fought_. Nothing too physical but their neighbours had threatened with noise complaints several times so he supposed that was something. They couldn’t help it, they were still Dinesh and Gilfoyle after all. And Gilfoyle was still the world’s biggest prick - stubborn as hell, confrontational, disagreed with almost everything Dinesh said, offensive and intolerable at the best of times and arrogant as sin. How Dinesh’s brain had ever tricked him into falling in love with him he’ll never know but it was an asshole move of self-sabotage

God, the majority of their company didn’t even know they were married until they stalked Dinesh’s instagram account long enough to see the Singular picture Gilfoyle had allowed him to post of their wedding. Under interrogation, Dinesh had found out they all thought they were just begrudging work mates/cofounders who happened to leave and come in at the same time everyday and share a desk. Thinking about it, could he really blame them? The amount of arguments the office had seen them get into (usually mid-meeting, because Gilfoyle wouldn’t shut his mouth and let Dinesh talk or would began disagreeing on a point they had just came to an agreement on the night before) couldn’t be counted on two hands so Dinesh couldn’t even be offended at the affronted disbelief on their faces when he explained that _yes, they were married_ and _yes, he was not being held hostage or blackmailed into it_. 

But sometimes, when Gilfoyle’s hand would quietly find his on their desk or when he’d appear behind him and back him up on his points against some unsuspected worker, teaming up like the old days, Dinesh felt that relentless warmth spreading through his chest and he’d smile to himself, looking over to his partner only to see the same, though less noticeable to the untrained eye, look on his face, and everything felt as it should be. 

Someone once said that they were made for each other. Looking back, it was probably a derogatory barb as they fucked up someone’s life or something but it stuck with Dinesh. And he supposed the faceless memory of the guy was right, because Dinesh couldn’t really imagine spending his life with anyone else. Despite their constant relentless fighting, and divorce threats, and everything else they had thrown at the other to try and drive them away, (because neither was very good at the whole ‘love’ thing and being alone seemed better than losing someone and the pain of trust getting thrown in your face) they pulled through; they always made up and had some killer sex and everything shifted into place again. 

No one else knew Dinesh like Gilfoyle did, right through to his very core, through his false acts of bravado and confidence from day one, and Dinesh knew that no one else knew Gilfoyle like he did, knew all the soft and sharp sides to him, his daily habits and his secrets. And it was scary, being so vulnerable and exposed to one person like that, but, when Gilfoyle would remember an offhand detail about him that Dinesh didn't even remember telling him or Dinesh watched the blush creep onto Gilfoyle’s face and neck when he held his hand in public, even after all these years, Dinesh knew that they really were made for each other. Soulmates. Ones and Zeroes. Inseparable.

_cause after all this time, i’m still into you_

Gilfoyle stirring beside him broke him out of his thoughts. He rolled onto his side, facing Dinesh, and cracked a bleary eye open. 

“I could feel you goddamn watching me in my sleep, you creep.” he mumbled, half into the pillow, voice deep and rough, still barely conscious.

Dinesh smiled at him, not that he could even see it. Without his goofy, zoomed in glasses, he looked considerably less intimidating (and considerably hotter, Dinesh had realised after the cat eyes incident). One brown eye narrowed and he propped himself up on his elbow, peering at him. “What are you staring at, I can’t even see you right now. Why aren’t you asleep?”

“It’s nothing, trust me babe. Just thinking about like, us, and stuff.” He huffed a quiet laugh at the look on Gilfoyle’s face, seemingly mortally offended that Dinesh was not only awake _thinking_ at 3am but he was being all sentimental too. He gave a noncommittal hum as he let his head hit the pillow again but Dinesh carried on.

“Don’t you think it’s like, crazy, that out of everyone in Pied Piper, we were the only two to actually stay together? Not counting Richard and Jared because I’m pretty sure Jared was stalking him but it’s whatever.”

Another bored hum came from the pillow beside him.

“Like, of all the people, it was us. They probably thought we would’ve, like, moved to opposite sides of the country to get away from each other or something. Or that we'd join rival companies to make each other’s lives living hells. Honestly, I don’t know why we didn’t think of that before, that would’ve been way easier than starting a whole new company together.”

There was a thoughtful silence between them, as Dinesh thought about how differently their lives could’ve went. He didn’t have to look over to know that Gilfoyle was glancing at him from the corner of his eye, facing the ceiling. He gave an insecure laugh, “Guess they’re probably wondering how we even made it this far.”

“Let them wonder.” Gilfoyle said sharply and then turned his head, making what he hoped was eye contact with his husband beside him. “I don’t need to wonder at all.”

Dinesh gave him a toothy grin, teeth a white blur in the darkness of their room but Gilfoyle could feel it’s warmth and felt his face flush. Stupid traitorous body and stupid Dinesh, who was now shifting over and cupping his face in his hands, close enough that Gilfoyle could once again make out the features of his face (like he hadn’t had every line and curve memorised for years) and God, if he didn’t manage to still look beautiful at this ungodly hour. Dinesh leaned forward and kissed his nose, relishing in the way Gilfoyle’s face scrunched up, then hovered over his mouth, lips brushing, as he whispered.

“Aww babe, I knew you were still into me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so so much for reading!! i have another one for them almost finished ill hopefully upload soon :DD 
> 
> mega shoutout to my gf n all my best friends on twt ily guys sm 🥺💖
> 
> pls follow me n twt and shout abt them w me i never shut up !!!!!  
> @cateyesgilfoyle


End file.
